


Номинанты

by capsize



Category: Actor RPF, The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После официального номинирования, которое было развеяно в воздухе тихими шепотками ещё со времен первого тизера, Харди поздравляли с самой Аляски, но всё как-то с натяжкой; и он это чувствовал. А всё потому что ДиКаприо тоже был номинирован, и все понимали, что за «Выжившего» он точно возьмёт статуэтку, по-другому быть просто не может, как, в принципе, и не могло быть ни с одним его предыдущим фильмом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Номинанты

Представление, конечно, было потрясающим.  
Том уже очень давно воспринимал Оскар, как домашнюю вечеринку, читай — в пижамах, но на показ. Все свои: выпендриваются, закладывают за воротник и зачем-то нервничают. Поэтому и не видел смысла выряжаться, помадиться и хорохориться; всё же свои, ну. А кто не свои — всё равно свои. Тому вообще было сложно представить мероприятие, для которого стоило бы так стараться: с такой всеобъемлющей харизмой поди не очаруй, даже если ты в одних трусах; а особенно, если без них.  
Но представление было потрясающим.  
В прошлом году было смешно; феерично: всё-таки Гага и Патрик Харрис на одной сцене — сочетание не для слабонервных (развели тут свой прайд, чесслово), и немного смазано — так рассказывал Тому старый добрый друг, номинированный тогда на ЛМР. В этом году… Том немного не понимал; что происходит вокруг него. Его постоянно куда-то волокли, задавали ему вопросы, обнимали, здоровались, а в костюме тройке было несвободно, поэтому он пил, пил, потом снова пил, а после закусывал и опять запивал. Он хмелел, добрел и не учил речь.  
После официального номинирования, которое было развеяно в воздухе тихими шепотками ещё со времен первого тизера, Харди поздравляли с самой Аляски, но всё как-то с натяжкой; и он это чувствовал. А всё потому, что ДиКаприо тоже был номинирован, и все понимали, что за «Выжившего» он точно возьмёт статуэтку, по-другому быть просто не может, как, в принципе, и не могло быть ни с одним его предыдущим фильмом, но всегда находилось что-то более злободневное, более толерантное или ещё какое-нибудь другое более политически верное, но не в этот раз. Лео злился, клял на чём свет стоит Академию, но кусал губы и терпел, не собираясь принимать подачек. А потом точно так же пил — хмелел, добрел и не учил речь.  
Поэтому, когда дело дошло до объявления имени лауреата, оба посасывали виски из фляжек, распиханных по всем карманам, думали, как бы по-быстрому свалить перекурить и очень активно обсуждали бедного несчастного гениального Хемсворта, которому на их креслах явно не сидеть. С его-то понтами за большого и белого, ага.  
И именно поэтому же Харди ничего не понял, когда весь зал взорвалась овациями, а Шарлотта больно пихала его в бок локтем, мол, вставай, беги на сцену.  
Оглушающие аплодисменты, рассыпающиеся осенней листвой под ногами, били по ушам и голове ударами пудовой кувалды так, что болезненная вибрация прошибала до кончиков пальцев. Том сжал кулаки, натянул улыбку и выбежал на сцену. Речь — пустословную и неискреннюю — скорее выплёвывал на выдохе, чем говорил, почти шептал и в основном благодарил всех кого ни попадя.  
Через неделю гробового молчания на обеих сторонах трубки, Лео решил, что приедет без приглашения, а Том надеялся, что семья будет рядом с ним, когда обиженный друг нагрянет в гости, потому что действительно чувствовал вину.  
Когда ДиКаприо приехал к нему домой, то сразу узнал — тут живёт Том. Дом — простой, но вместе с тем очень сложный; просторный, но на каждом углу ты натыкаешься на какую-нибудь погребень — игрушки, фенечки, боевые трофеи, стаканы, ошейники, кепки. Почти всё Лео помнил, потому что хотя бы раз видел на самом Харди или его в бесконечных карманах. Он не злился и приехал в гости с мягким сердцем, а зайдя в дом, и вовсе растаял и обомлел от такого уюта и жизни, которую излучали дом и сам Харди.  
— А Шарлотта где?  
— Уехали к бабушкам. Может сегодня вернутся, но две эти несносные старушки просто так никого не отпустят — раз попался, значит давай, принимай любовь как следует и в полном объёме!  
Пили основательно; ужинали также. ДиКаприо вообще думал, что по-другому Харди не умеет и чем больше знал Тома, тем крепче был в этом уверен.  
— Лео, пойдём-ка посидим на воздухе. Разговор есть.  
И сказал он это с такой трогательной суровостью, что Лео сразу стало понятно — Том смущён. И он млел от этой заботы и смущения (очень основательных, кстати), почти таял и растекался топлёным маслом от такого Тома. Как бы Лео не прятался от того, что коленки сводило волнительными судорогами, ему всё равно нравилось каждый раз мучить себя этими пытками. Он знал, как выглядит со стороны, недавно видел предпремьерное интервью: на Харди не смотрит, сидит истуканом, расправляя плечи, стараясь казаться чуть больше и чуть значимее, чем Том.  
И каждый раз отчего-то ему казалось, что выходит у него скверно.  
Они присели на летние низкие софы, Лео старался держаться от Тома дальше — и взглядом, и телом, а Харди смотрел на него неотрывно и проницательно.  
— Дружище, знаешь…  
— Знаю, — под вздохи Тома Лео его мгновенно прервал. — Я не в обиде. Ты заслужил.  
— Не перебивай.  
Харди, снова вздохнув, подорвался и ушёл обратно в дом, оставив Лео складывать руки на груди и обиженно заламывать брови. Вернулся он только минут через пять, в которые ДиКаприо строго настрого запрещал себе вставать, оборачиваться или искоса бросать взгляды в сторону дверей. Он попытался запретить себе и думать, но заранее знал, что провалит эту миссию. В руках у Тома блестела и переливалась отсветами ночной иллюминации статуэтка киноакадемии.  
— На, — он поставил её перед Лео. — Забирай. Она мне не нужна.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— А, по-моему, как раз издеваешься ты. Я сразу тебе сказал — мне она не нужна. Ни статуэтка, ни номинация.  
— И какого же чёрта ты не снялся?  
— Шарлотта не дала, — Харди опустился к Лео, сев на пол, схватился ладонями за его колени.  
— Ах, Шарлотта. Ну конечно. С ней ты об этом поговорил, — Лео не положил свои ладони поверх рук Тома, как того требовали обстоятельства, но и скидывать их не стал.  
— Она не вернётся ещё как минимум часа три, — он уронил голову в колени Лео. — Я скучаю по тебе.  
Лео не знал, что ему делать с тем пиздецом, который нормальные люди называют личной жизнью. Уже пять лет они делают вид, что не замечают, как все остальные замечают их отношения. А в последние два года Лео пытается не обращать внимания ещё и на его жену, но толку ноль — только сам себя бьёт по собственной гордости. Харди потёрся щекой о его ноги; руки сами собой потянулись помассировать голову Тома. Тот почувствовал, что его ласку приняли, ответили и вроде как больше не ругаются.  
— А хочешь прямо здесь, а? — Том резко вскинулся, подался вперед, оказавшись нос к носу.  
— Том, знаешь…  
— Знаю, хочешь, — он сверкал глазами и причмокивал губами в предвкушении. Лео посмотрел на его чудесные губы, потом на глаза, потом снова на губы…  
Дважды Тому говорить не обязательно.  
Они целовались, упав на тесную плетеную софу, как одурелые: Том со всей силы прижимался к Лео, кусал его губы, сдавливал руки — он так показывает любовь. Лео был согласен — возможность не сдерживаться с человеком и для него символизировала нечто особенное.  
На улице было прохладно, раздеваться полностью они не стали, да и не успели бы, у Тома подрагивали руки, он торопился и двигался как-то рвано и нервно, а Лео просто пытался угнаться за ним. Харди понял, что трахаться на открытой террасе в пригороде Лондона посередь марта было не самой гениальной его идеей — по его голой заднице постоянно бил хлёсткий ветер, пока он пытался по самое немогу влезть в тесненького после месяца разлуки Лео; это немного отвлекало.  
— О, блядь, — Том жмурился и срывался на очень вульгарные (по мнению Лео) хрипы. — Блядь, Лео!  
«И правда — блядь», — подумал Лео, пытаясь отдышаться. Он не успел ещё возбудиться толком, а этот уже кончил. Ну, нормально, нет?  
— Ты как школьник, — Лео разминал затёкшую ногу, которую, если постараться, он может очень высоко задрать.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга: в Томе не было ни капли смущения. Ну, кончил, подумаешь. Страшнее было бы, если бы он НЕ кончил. Он подмигнул Лео заговорщицки, сполз обратно коленками на пол и, не застёгивая, натянул джинсы на задницу. Взял в руку член Лео и вскользь чмокнул головку. Раскрасневшийся ДиКаприо засмеялся и спрятал лицо в локте, пытаясь не смотреть на Тома.  
— Раздвинь ноги, слышишь? Хватит ржать, ноги раздвинь.  
Он полез в него пальцами, растирая собственную сперму по анусу, чуть сильнее растягивая его. Том, желая отвлечь внимание Лео, стал надрачивать ему — с чувством, потирая большим пальцем под уздечкой, надавливая, где надо и где не надо; но этого оказалось мало; тот только вылупился во все глаза и даже дыхание задержал, чтобы понаблюдать что же там такое интересное делает его «друг».  
Друг в это время уже начал чесаться лбом о недавно проступившее у Лео пузико, плотно обхватывая полными губами его член. Про пузико, кстати, Харди часто шутил, мол, ты стал такой сладкий и мягкий, как пончик. Это, конечно, была не самая подходящая ситуация, чтобы обижаться на Тома, но ДиКаприо всё-таки решил не смотреть — уронил голову на софу, залился возбужденным румянцем и тихо сопел от удовольствия. Ему было чертовски хорошо — холодно от погоды, но вместе с тем очень горячо — от Харди. Том сосал ему как никто другой, как-то по-особенному, он никогда не мог найти подходящий эпитет (потому что каждый раз, когда приходило время об этом размышлять, горячий рот прилагал все усилия, чтобы Лео вообще ни о чём думать не смог). Лео, казалось, чувствовал его каждой клеточкой, сжимался вокруг пальцев, старался не дергать бедрами, чтобы не испортить себе кайф. Харди растянул его чуть шире, одновременно крепко сжимая губы на головке; Лео зажмурился, застонал, под веками у него плясали адские костры.  
— Чёрт возьми, Томми, — он снова подхватил одну ногу под коленкой. — Какого хера?!  
Он больше не чувствовал в себе теплые пальцы, а что-то новое, холодное и какое-то очень странное Лео сильно напугало.  
— Том, блядь, что это?!  
— Расслабься, не капризничай. Ты же её хотел.  
Харди снова взял в рот, как бы намекая, что разговор окончен. Но Лео, конечно, так не думал.  
— Вытащи её из меня немедленно!  
Шло туго, Том пытался помогать себе пальцами. Оскар застрял в плечах.  
— Том, прошу тебя. Ах, чёрт, нет! Вытащи её! Не порти вечер! — ДиКаприо надеялся, что мольбы могут помочь.  
Том протиснул два пальца, потянул в сторону, но всё равно ничего не вышло, а точнее не вошло.  
— А, хуй бы с ней! — и Харди швырнул её куда-то подальше, угадывая по лицу Лео, что тот скоро кончит.  
***

— Я не приеду к тебе больше никогда, — ДиКаприо сделал большой глоток горячего чая и смачно шмыгнул носом. — Ни за что ты меня сюда больше не затащишь. Никакое чувство вины не заставит меня это сделать.  
— А я думал, что виноват — я. Хотел подарить её тебе. Сделать приятно.  
— Прошу тебя, думай, перед тем как делать, ладно?  
Харди обиженно поджал губы. Он ведь хотел как лучше. Как там это… Поэкспериментировать.


End file.
